Dennis & Winnie
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea suggested by SuperNova2015.) Dennis and Winnie have some fun with Mavis' phone one night, then Dennis notices something about his friend, Winnie. And it gives him an idea on how to have fun with her. Cuteness ensues.


At Hotel Transylvania, the usual occupants (monsters and even the occasional human) were being disturbed by an unusual sight. Dennis and Winnie, children of two of the hotel's occupants, were taking pictures on a highly stylized phone. They were treating it like their own personal camera (though they had to promise to be extra careful with it, as it was Mavis' only phone) and were taking pictures of anything and everything that caught their eye.

The sudden photography session flew by in the blink of an eye for the two since they were having so much fun together. Eventually, they stopped to rest in Winnie's room, which gave them the perfect opportunity to look over the pictures they'd taken. Mavis had shown them how to move pictures to a folder, and had even set up a special one just for them. So the two were scrolling back and forth between the pictures to find the ones they liked. All the while they were trying to decide what else to take pictures of.

As the two thought and pondered, Dennis turned his attention toward Winnie's bed. More specifically what was on it. He couldn't quite make out what the object was in the dim light of the room but it seemed to have a faint glint to it. The half human-half vampire boy waddled over to the bed for a closer inspection. True, he could've just asked Winnie, but Winnie seemed to be too absorbed in the photos to take notice of anything else.

Now, closer to the bed, Dennis could see the object more clearly. It appeared to be a binky. Dennis blinked. No, he wasn't seeing things, that was indeed a binky. It was the same pink colored binky he'd remembered seeing Winnie suck on when she was littler, except now it looked bigger. Big enough to fit Winnie's mouth as it was now with no problem.

Dennis picked up the object and turned towards Winnie, clearing his throat to get the pup's attention. "Why you have binky? Aren't you too old for it? Mommy took away my binky by the time I was two years old."

Winnie blushed as she spun around, eyeing Dennis. "Well…" She tried to think of a good excuse, but none would come to her. Reluctantly, she confessed to him. "Me still sometimes need it. It helps me sleep better, and keeps me safe from nightmares."

"You have nightmares?" Dennis asked.

Winnie nodded again. "Yeah, ever since Dela attacked us on your fifth birthday!"

At that Dennis shuddered and shivered. He too had been having nightmares (or rather daymares owing to his half vampire nature) since that terrifying event. Instinctively he reached out to his friend for a hug and she returned it full force.

It was then that Dennis remembered something. A picture he'd seen of Winnie when she was just a year old. Back when she would suck on her binky all the time. Something went off inside him as he declared to Winnie. "I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Winnie asked him.

Dennis leaned close and whispered into the pup's ear. "You suck on your binky, and I'll take a picture. It'll be in our special folder, so we'll always remember it."

The pup grinned. "That sounds like a great idea! Family is out in the forest and won't be back for a while. No one will walk in.

Dennis just laughed as he got another idea. True, Winnie was more of a werewolf than a domesticated dog, but maybe she could be just as obedient as one? There was only one way to find out. "Sit," He instructed and Winnie obeyed, sitting down on the floor. "Shake," Dennis commanded as Winnie held up a paw. Then he commanded again. "Say 'ah'."

Winnie opened her mouth slightly. She knew what Dennis was planning, and she was fully onboard with it. Just as she expected, Dennis plopped the pacifier gently into her mouth. "Good girl." He jokingly remarked, which made Winnie giggle a bit.

Winnie started to walk around the room like a real dog, happily sucking on her binky while Dennis took photo after photo with the phone. She did all kinds of poses too, changing up her position. All the while the binky never left her mouth, it kept bobbing up and down. Heck, she at one point looked at Dennis and gave him the kind of look you'd see on a sad puppy dog. She even gave a cute whimper. Dennis was all too happy to take that photo.

Then, the wolf pup got to her knees. "Now for the show stop!" She declared, the binky making her words lisp just a tiny bit (to her it made them sound cuter). She placed her front paws on her knees, and performed a pose of a happy, innocent dog begging for tummy rubs and cuddles. All the while she kept happily sucking on her binky.

Dennis took that picture too, no way could he possibly refuse.

* * *

Later that same night, Dennis and Winnie had fallen asleep on the bed together with the phone resting nearby. Winnie was still sucking on her binky, which bobbed up and down as she slept.

But the two were not alone for long. The door slowly creaked open, Mavis and Johnny entered the room, as did Wayne and Wanda. "I hope Dennis hasn't wandered off and gotten lost again," Mavis nervously commented. "He never returned to his room."

"If he's anywhere, Winnie will know where he is," Wayne suggested. "Her nose is sharper than her old man's ever was."

Just then, Johnny made a shushing noise as he whispered. "Hey, Mavis, you gotta come see this!"

Mavis quickly but quietly rushed over. The sight she saw (alongside Wayne and Wanda) melted her heart (as well as everyone else's).

Dennis and Winnie were sleeping together, all curled up cute. And Winnie was happily and innocently sucking on her binky without a care in the world.

"I think we'd better leave the kids to rest. They're probably worn out from a night of fun." Wanda suggested.

Mavis smiled and nodded. "I'll bet they took a lot of cute photos too. Probably even stored them in that folder I set up for them." She picked up her phone from the nightstand, and then she, Johnny, Wayne, and Wanda all quietly left the room.


End file.
